Changed
by echo.novas
Summary: Peter Parker is older now and he has a daughter. Venom is back and out for revenge. Will Peter's daughter make it out of this unharmed?
1. Prologue

**AUTHOR'S NOTE This is my first attempt at writing anything so yay? and disclaimer not mine 'cept for my OC but y'all are smart and you knew that obviously and for any AOS fans out there you will like the name it is _not _meant to mean anything I just love her name and I'm not the most knowledgeable on the not Marvel Spiderman so apologies if anything is OOC this is an attempt at a headcanon but not really more like an AU sort of thing and I'm really more of a Supernatural fan at the moment but I have this story stuck in my head so yeah and apologies in advance for any and all mistakes they are all mine and I don't know what else to say and...uh...no need to prolong our misery so h****ere we go**

PROLOGUE

Spiderman has grown up and married MJ. He continues to be Spider-Man in New York, and he is officially an Avenger. He often goes to Stark for advice. He has a 15 year old daughter named Jemma. Unbeknownst to Peter, Jemma inherited his super gene- a gene that can allow the DNA to give its host superpowers. (Peter was born with this gene and the spider bite reacted with the gene to give him spider powers. If exposed to the right materials, the gene can give the host nearly any powers) Jemma is unaware of her heritage and she tries to hide her powers from her parents. She believes that her father is a freelance photographer who goes to parks and forests everyday. MJ has a desk job working undercover in a large profit business organization for S.H.I.E.L.D. Due to both her parents being gone for most of the day (and in Peter's case night) Jemma is often left home alone, which she is fine with because it allows her to develop her powers.


	2. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE Hi so this might all be a little bit choppy because I have NO prior writing experience so any tips would be great! Thank you and enjoy?**

"Bye Jemma! See you after work!" MJ said as she left their tiny apartment. As soon as Jemma heard the door click closed, she ran to her closet. Hidden behind a few boxes was a vent that was just big enough to crawl through. Inside the vent was Jemma's biggest secret. She quickly removed the cover and climbed in. "Ok, Jemma," she said. "Let's see what progress you're making." She raised her arm and pointed her wrist towards a target painted on the wall. A strand of webbing shot out of her wrist and stuck to the wall, just to the left of the target. "Damm," she said. "I can't get this right." She practiced for several hours, stopping only to grab a snack every once and a while. She was just starting another round when she heard a knock at the door. She walked calmly over and looked out the peephole. Standing in the hallway was a man in his late forties , holding a package. Jemma opened the door open a crack. "Delivery for Mr. Parker," the man said. Jemma opened the door the rest of the way. "He's not here, but I can take it for him." "And you are?" The man asked. "I'm Mr. Parker's daughter. My dad is at work right now and he probably won't be back for a while." "Is you mother home?" The man questioned. "Nah, she's at work too. She'll be there for another couple of hours ." "Do they work everyday?" "Yep, mom comes home ever night but dad doesn't always. And mom never gets back before five." Jemma took a step back. Why was she telling these things to a complete stranger? There was something about him, she thought, that forced you to look into his eyes and tell him your deepest secrets. "Ok, then," the man replied. "Just let your dad know that Mr. V wishes to speak with him about his... work. Tell him Mr. Brock told you." "Okay, but may I ask-" Jemma was cut off as the man grabbed the door handle and slammed the door closed. Well, she thought. That was rude. I'll tell dad as soon as he gets home... IF he comes home tonight. She walked back to her closet and practiced until her mother got home. "Hey, mom!" Jemma said as her mother walked in the front door. "How was work?" "Oh, you know," MJ said. "The usual. Complaints from costumers and a new member orientation." She walked to the kitchen and grabbed a box of crackers . "I'm going out, I'll be back by midnight at the latest. Your father called, said something about a park ranger stumbling across his campsite. He won't be going anywhere if I don't convince the police that he's not an insane serial killer hiding in the woods." Jemma giggled. "People have a tendency to think that. I guess it's not normal to camp out in the woods with nothing but a tent and a camera." MJ laughed and kissed the top of her daughter's head. "I guess not. See you later, sweetie!" She left as quickly as she had returned. As the door closed, MJ sighed, wishing she didn't have to lie to her daughter so much. Someday, she thought. Someday she'll be old enough for the truth. As she got in her car, preparing to drive to S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ for debriefing, Jemma was tidying her closet, using a broom to brush away the webs. An hour later, she climbed into bed, falling asleep almost instantly.


	3. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE Short chapter today because this is the best place to stop for now. Thank you to ****25BAM50 for the review and advice!**

Jemma woke up the next morning to a note from her mom telling her that she had to leave early for work. Jemma sighed. Another day without seeing or talking to anyone. She was fine with it, though, and she decided that maybe she would walk down to the cafe near their apartment complex for lunch.

She went back to her closet. However, before she could open the vent, a huge crash came from the entryway. Jemma ran out of her room and stopped, a shocked expression on her face.

Standing in the ruins of the door was a... _Thing_, a rippling mound of a shiny black flesh like something, holding the shape of a man. "Who... What..." Jemma trailed off as the creature moved towards her. "Hello, Miss Parker," the thing said in a deep, gravelly voice. "I hope I'm not... interrupting anything."

"N-no I... I... what is... who..." Jemma stuttered. ""Sorry to frighten you, but I'm working on a little project, and you're the last piece."

It continued to walk slowly towards her, its body rippling and growing as it came into the room. Jemma backed up until she was pressed against a wall. The thing came ever closer, tendrils of black swirling around the room. She watched as a horrible face emerged from the massive form. A sharp pain filled her head, and the last thing she saw before slipping into unconciousness was a man's face emerge from the dark.


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: Hi! Sorry for the long wait and the short chapter; I kinda ran out of time to do anything but now I should hopefully be able to update more frequently. No promises though. Disclaimers and whatnot in the first chapter. **

"Jemma! I'm home!"

Peter Parker's voice echoed through the unease choking the silent apartment. Sensing that something was wrong, he was instantly on high alert, trying to sense and pinpoint exactly _what_ was causing the tension.

He knew that MJ would be at work until at least 5, so he automatically pushed his concerns for his wife out of the way. As he did, Peter's thoughts jumped to his daughter. _She should be home by now, right? _Peter thought. _Maybe she's just out for coffee. _

As he traveled further into the small rooms, his "spider sense" kicked into high gear. He carefully crept along the wall to the kitchen, then in a flash whirled around the threshold...and gasped.

The formerly neat, tidy kitchen/living room complex was a complete disaster. Chairs were thrown everywhere; the table was upturned; the tv had been smashed to bits. Clearly there had been a struggle.

Suddenly becoming worried for his daughter, Peter cautiously made his way further into the destroyed room. As he stepped towards the door that opened into Jemma's bedroom, a small piece of paper caught his eye.

Peter swallowed nervously, dreading what might be written on the note. He reached for the scrap of paper, noting the smudged ink and torn edges. This note had been left in a hurry.

_Mr. Parker-__By now you must have realized that your daughter is no longer in your place of residence. If you wish to see her alive, come to the power plant on Old Mills road. Come alone and as unarmed as you can...Spiderman._The mote was unsigned, but Peter had a sinking suspicion about who the mysterious kidnapper was. Few people knew his true identity, and unfortunately one of the few happened to be one of his mortal enimies. Crumpling the note in his fist, Peter ran out of the apartment to his car. After sending a quick update to MJ, Peter raced out of the parking lot and towards the plant as fast as he could.

_Hang on, Jemma. I'm coming._


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hi guys sorry it's been so long since my last update, I've been busy with life blegh. So yeah I'll make this short enjoy!**

Jemma woke to the sound of wires buzzing overhead. She groaned as she tried to open her eyes, eventually succeeding. The minute she did, however, she wished she were still asleep.

She was suspended by what seemed to be metal cables in the center of the old power grid. As she struggled to right herself, she noticed that though she was relatively free to move (at least as much as she could), the cables were wrapped around each of her limbs and torso.

_Ok, Jemma, stay calm. _She told herself. _Ok ok umm...uh..check surroundings? _

She carefully raised her head to scan the building she was in. Luckily, she was able to see most of the building where she was trapped.

Peering over her shoulder she gasped in fright when she noticed the _thing _that had attacked her back home. It was bunched up in the corner if the room nearest to the door, waiting. _But waiting for what?!_

So intent upon the creature, Jemma failed to notice the control panel nearby. The control panel that was gently sparking, a clear indication of the electricity running through it.

Suddenly, without warning, the door to the building flew inward, torn off its hinges, and slammed into the ground a meter or so away from where it had started. Jemma turned her head to look at the figure emerging from the smoke. As the sillohuette became clearer, she gasped. It was Spiderman, but...

"Dad?!"


End file.
